In the construction, agriculture, mining, and forestry industries, many different types of work vehicles are operated to perform various tasks at work sites. The work sites may be located in relatively remote locations and/or in challenging climates. In some instances, starting the work vehicle at the beginning of a work shift may result in delays, for example, to properly warm the work vehicle. It would be advantageous if these delays could be avoided.